


All the Little Noises

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn (orphan_account)



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bodt Week, Bottom Marco Bott, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bottom Bodt Week on tumblr, run by the Bottom Bodt Brigade.</p><p>Prompt: Keep it Quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Little Noises

They were fortunate in the respect that Marco had the whole basement to himself. They were unfortunate in the respect that the walls and floors of this house were paper thin, and Marco's mother always seemed to just hang out in the kitchen which happened to be where the door at the top of the stairs led.  
Jean was on top of Marco, mouth on his neck, and Marco had a hand to his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle all the different gasps and groans coming out of him. When they had first started dating, it had come as a surprise to both of them how loud Marco was. Jean had affectionately called him a "squirmer" and, though charming and adorable, at times like this, it could be a bit inconvenient.  
"Marco," Jean whispered. "Are you ready?"  
Marco nodded, not trusting himself to remove his own hand. Carefully, Jean positioned his cock at Marco's entrance and began slowly pushing in. Just as expected, Marco let out a long moan barely concealed by a freckled fist.  
"Sshh, baby, we have to be quiet," Jean whispered, and then, he couldn't help it, he started laughing.  
"Jean, ssshhh," said Marco. Jean buried his face further between Marco's neck and the pillow.  
"I'm sorry, you're just so cute," he muttered. "Okay, are you ready now?" Marco took a deep, steadying breath before nodding. Jean began pushing in again and, though he let out a small squeak at first, was able to stop any more noise by biting his bottom lip. Jean's smile widened and, in a haze of adoration, he pressed his hips even further into his boyfriend's body. Marco turned his head so that his lips were on Jean's ear.  
"Jean, Jean, more. C'mon, just get in all the way, come-ahh!" At Marco's insistence Jean had given in to what his body had been begging him to do the entire time and thrust into Marco all the way. Unfortunately this had caused him to let out a particularly loud shout.  
"Marco," Jean panted.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. No, baby, don't apologize. God, please don't apologize." Jean planted a kiss on Marco's temple. He could feel the sweat building up on his back; it was so hot down here, tangled in Marco's blankets, on top of Marco, inside Marco. Jean loved it. He could feel the minute movements of Marco's hips between the mattress and himself, his seemingly instinctual reaction; he was trying to feel Jean as much as he could.  
"Squirmer," Jean muttered, then he licked the tip of Marco's ear. Marco giggled. He wrapped his arms across Jean's shoulders. "Ready?" he asked again.  
"Yes," Marco said, already breathless.  
Jean began with shallow movements of his hips, testing the waters, though he was already going crazy. Marco let out the beginning of a moan, so Jean cut him off with a kiss. Marco moved one of his hands to the base of Jean's skull and grasped at the spiky hairs of his undercut. What began as necessity turned into something even more passionate as the kiss deepened. As their tongues played, Jean began moving his hips again and any sounds coming from either of them were immediately swallowed by the other.  
The only sounds were their heavy breathing from their noses and the slight creaking of the bed. The longer it lasted, the harder it was for Jean to control himself. It seemed Marco was on the same page if they way he was gradually beginning to meet Jean's thrusts was anything to go on. Jean disconnected their mouths long enough to look into his boyfriend's chocolate eyes. They were moist, the way Jean had been worried meant he didn't like it when they were first together. Now he knew it meant the exact opposite. Jean smiled and closed his eyes and, placing their foreheads together, began driving into Marco in earnest.  
They both immediately began releasing a myriad of noises, Marco of course the louder, but it was so, so good that neither of them could find the wherewithal to care. Jean felt his conscious-self slipping and all there was was the feeling of Marco beneath him, around him. He was warm and strong and, above all, Marco.  
"Jean," said Marco around all of the meaningless syllables. Jean's eyes flew open and found Marco's the same. They finished like that, looking into each other's eyes, their sounds only even beginning to diminish after both of their releases. Marco came first, but was the last to quiet, coming down from his climax with coos of Jean's name.  
When they were clean and presentable, they came up to find Marco's mother coming into the kitchen from upstairs with a book and a cup of tea.  
"Hello, you two."  
"Hi, Mom."  
"Hey Ms. Bodt."  
"Would you like to stay for dinner, Jean?"  
Jean smiled. She always asked that even though the answer was always the same. "Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all feedback.  
> I'm on tumblr under the same handle.


End file.
